


That Long Ago Night

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer tries convincing the reader that Halloween can actually be fun, after she had a bad experience years before.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Come on, Y/N, please!” Spencer begged, clasping his hands together in front of his face.

Spencer was your best friend. Ever since you’d met two years ago at the coffee shop, you’d spent all your free time together. There was nothing you didn’t tell him and you were pretty sure he felt the same way about entrusting you with all his troubles. “I hate Halloween, Spence!” you exclaimed. Last Halloween you had been working at the hospital, so he didn’t have the opportunity to ask you to the FBI’s annual costume party. But this year, you had off and you’d never told him why you hated the holiday so much.

“How can you hate Halloween?” he said, the pitch in his voice much higher than usual. “It’s credited with the reason that 35 million pounds of candy corn is produced each year.”

“I’ll take the candy corn, but I can leave the rest of it,” you said, the memories of that Halloween 15 years ago still very fresh in your memory.

“What happened that made you hate it so much?” he asked, genuinely curious as to what could make anyone hate his favorite time of year.

You sighed, picking up the coffee you’d just ordered and sitting down at the empty two-person table near the window. “On Halloween night, when I was 13 years old, I went out trick-or-treating with a couple of my ‘friends,’” you said, making air quotes with your fingers. “All three of them had dressed up in those typical ‘sexy’ costumes. One was a police officer, one was a firefighter and one was a nurse.” You rolled your eyes. Thinking back, you couldn’t believe that their parents had allowed them out of the house like that. Although knowing them, they’d had more kid-appropriate costumes on, left the house and changed into their “sexy” ones.  
“And what happened?” he asked, taking a sip from his coffee. He knew all too well that experiences could taint a memory, so he listened intently as she continued.

“Well, I dressed up as Princess Leia, the all white out-fit that covers up everything?” you hinted, and he shook his head, very familiar with the look you were speaking of. “They made fun of me for it and told me to change. I wanted to like them, so I did. They’d bought me a ‘sexy sailor’ costume. Actually, they bought two because they said, ‘we weren’t sure whether you were the large or extra large’ while snickering.” You wanted to cry, remembering how they’d made you feel. “But at the time, I just brushed off their comments and got changed and we went to this party they’d heard about.”

“I think I might be able to see where this is going,” Spencer said, looking deflated.

“Yea, anyway,” you continued, the next flashes of memory so vivid, it’s like it was happening as you spoke, “I wasn’t stick thin, but I was healthy. I had a tiny bit of extra weight here and there, but when we got there everyone started staring...at me.” You looked up at Spencer, who looked so sorry he’d even brought the holiday up.

Although you hated thinking of the memory, it was almost cathartic talking to someone about it. “Again, I brushed off the looks. And we got to partying and whatever and everyone said we should play seven minutes in heaven.”  
“What’s that?” Spencer asked.

You smiled at his naivete. “It’s a game where you get matched up with someone else and you both go in the closet and make-out for seven minutes. Pretty much every girl’s teenage dream if she’s matched up with one of the popular boys.”  
“And you got matched with one of them, right?” he queried.

You sighed. “Yea. His name was Lucas Harrington. Star of the football team and dreamy as all hell, at least I thought so at the time. Not so much now. Anyway, we went into the closet, started making out a little, and let’s just say he pushed it a little further.” His angry glare told you he knew exactly what that meant “When the majority of my costume was off, he opened the door and everyone was standing there waiting. They all pointed and laughed. And I just stood there in shock and cried, before running out and never speaking to any of them ever again.”

“That’s why you’re always so hard on your appearance, isn’t it? It all stems back to them,” he said. You shook your head, sadly admitting what he’d always suspected.  
“You’re beautiful, Y/N,” he said, finishing the last of his coffee, “and believe me, I know the feeling of wanting to let the bad things taint the good, but if you come with me, I can show you how fun Halloween can actually be.”

“I don’t have to wear one of those sexy costumes, do I? I think they might’ve tainted that for me forever,” you said.

“No you don’t. I’ve got an idea for what we can do if you’ll come.”

You shrugged. “Okay, I’ll come. Now what’s your idea?”  
\------------------------

After convincing you to give Halloween another try, Spencer had suggested Doctor Who costumes. Given that that’s how you originally got to talking in the coffee shop two years ago, it only made sense. He was dressed up as Tom Baker, the fourth doctor, and you were dressed up as Sarah Jane Smith, one of his companions. You were nice and covered up and geeked out, so you felt much more comfortable.

For the rest of the night, you bobbed for apples, played “Frankenstein bowling,” drank, danced and laughed your faces off. “So,” Spencer started, taking a sip of the beer he’d been nursing in the corner of the dance floor, “you glad you came?”

“Yea, I am, Spence,” you said, giving him a friendly side hug, “Thanks for showing me that not everyone sucks and that Halloween can actually be fun.”


End file.
